This invention relates to a steering column whose length and inclination is adjustable. The steering column which, in particular, is used in automotive vehicles, has two telescopically and relatively non-rotatably interengaging steering column parts. A first one of the column parts is articulated to the vehicle for pivotal motion about a horizontal axis, while on the second one of the steering column parts there is relatively non-rotatably mounted a steering wheel. One end of a strut which, for purposes of length adjustment, is made of several parts, engages the second steering column part, while the other end of the strut is articulated to the vehicle for pivotal motion about a horizontal axis. Further, tightening mechanisms are provided for immobilizing the steering column in its longitudinally and angularly set position.
Steering columns of the above-outlined type, such as disclosed in German Laid-Open Application (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,204,628, have the advantage over other adjustable, but strutless steering columns (such as disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 1,555,465) that the range of their angular adjustability is significantly greater which may be desirable for facilitating getting into and out of the vehicle.
During operation of the vehicle the adjustable steering column and thus the steering wheel must remain immobilized in the set longitudinal and angular position. In German Laid-Open Application No. 2,204,628 and German Published Accepted Patent Application (Auslegeschrift) No. 1,929,784 there are shown structures where for the immobilization of the longitudinal and angular positions of the steering column two separately operated tightening mechanisms are required.
The adjustable steering column arrangement disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,555,465 has a single clamping device, into which extend respective locking bars at the upper column part and at the pivotal head thereof. This structure, however, does not take into account conditions that prevail in steering columns which include a support strut.